


Witches and Werewolves

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, At least once a week, Blue Eyes, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, Eye Sex, F/M, I DONT SEE MYSELF FINISHING IT SOON, Injured Stiles, Kanimas, M/M, Multiple Pov, Nemeton, Post Season 6, Post-Canon, Premonitions, Resurrection, Satomi’s Pack, Smoking, This is abandoned, Witch - Freeform, abandoned, aka whenever I feel like it, regular updates, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It hurt for a bit, then it stopped and went black. Scott was going to kill him.





	1. Blood in The Cut

_Guess I’m contagious it’d be safest if you ran_   
_Fuck that’s what they all just end up doing in the end_   
_Take my car and paint it black_   
_Take my arm, break it in half_   
_Say something, do it soon_   
_It’s too quiet in this room_

_‘Blood in The Cut’ - K.Flay_

 

It was only now that Stiles had realized that trailing a kanima alone wasn’t a good idea. Whatever part of his brain that told him to act on his impulses needed removing immediately because if it kept almost getting him killed, then he could live without it.

However, being stuck in the middle of the reserve meant that he didn’t have many options. It just _had_ to be late at night. It just _had_ to happen in the most secluded area in Beacon Hills. Stiles was truly and utterly fucked.

As he limped through the brush, the soft hissing still followed him. His ankle was twisted. _What if it’s broken? Adrenaline can hide_ pain _. No, Stiles. Don’t think about that. Think about running. Not dying. Yeah. Just don’t die. Don’t die._

Stiles threw himself behind a tree, swallowing the yelp that threatened to surface when his ankle twitched painfully. Maybe if Derek had stayed after the ‘Monroe convincing the world to hunt werewolves’ incident. He was trying his best _not_ to blame Derek. Or Scott. Or anyone but himself. Maybe Theo. Theo always had something to do with everything.

He cradled his ankle gingerly and pouted. He didn’t look at it. If it was broken, he would rather not know right now. The hissing came closer and Stiles clamped his hand over his mouth, muffling his panicked breathing like it would make any difference.

The hissing passed him but he knew that it knew he was there. Last time he checked, he had a heartbeat.

It eventually stopped - the hissing - but Stiles remained hidden. It wasn’t gone. It wouldn’t just leave.

Finally taking a deep breath, he reached into his pocket. He should’ve just told Scott to meet him. They could’ve gone the next morning as a pack and Stiles wouldn’t be a kanima’s prey right now. His phone was gone. Whether the kanima took it on purpose or whether it just dropped out, he didn’t know.

He used the tree to help him stand carefully and stayed there for another few seconds. It had to be gone. It had to. Either way, Stiles took the shot. As quietly as he could, he slipped from behind the tree because no matter what he did now, his fate was already sealed.

This became more evident as he slowly stepped through the undergrowth, over a fallen branch. Rain from above the trees dropped and fell on his head. It hadn’t rained for days and it certainly hadn’t been raining when he got here. _No. Shit. Run, Stiles! Run!_

But his legs wouldn’t take him anywhere. They couldn’t. It was above him. If he wasn’t already being paralyzed, he wasn’t going to get out anyway. There was _no way in hell_ he was going to outrun a kanima.

He sucked in a deep breath when a pair of claws rested on his neck. It was definitely the venom since every inch of his body was telling him to run. The tingling sensation spread to the rest of his body quickly after and then he was on the floor.

The only thing Stiles remembered was the claws traveling to his chest, piercing the skin shallowly before moving to his stomach. When the claws thrust into his stomach, he barely got a sliver of air before the pain really set in.

It hurt for a bit, then it stopped and went black. Scott was going to _kill_ him. 

 

The next thing Stiles knew, he was awake again. He was in the reserve but he was awake. He gasped for air and clung onto what he could get. His stomach didn’t hurt. Not anymore. That could be a good thing, he thought, but Stiles knew that it wasn’t.

He couldn’t hear the hissing anymore. Still, he didn’t throw caution to the wind. His vision was blurry and he could barely see anything but the faint outline of leaves above him. He needed to move.

Stiles moved one leg - the one with a healthy ankle - and attempted to shuffle himself backwards using it. A shot of pain travelled up his torso but disappeared just as quickly. “Stop moving.” A voice next to him said. He didn’t try to move, if they were there to kill him then he was already dead. He moved his head slowly to the side until he could see at least part of a person.

An arm was curled around Stiles’ bicep, which he hadn’t noticed until now, and black veins crawled up his arm and the other person’s. They were taking his pain. That’s why it didn’t hurt.

“Why are,” Stiles didn’t finish because he found that speaking must have hurt more because the hand gripped his arm tighter.

He still couldn’t see their face. His vision was failing him and he was on the brink of passing out. “Stiles.” The voice urged, “Stay awake.” His eyes dropped and shut. “Stiles!”

 

Stiles woke to the beeping of a heart monitor and a fresh sting in his stomach. There were half a dozen wires and needles attached to his arms, which he cringed at the sight of, a bandage on one ankle and he was dressed in a tacky hospital robe. The room was white. His dad was in the chair next to the bed, asleep.

He blinked hard. “Dad?” His stomach stung in response. “Dad.” He repeated and nudged him with a tiny bit of effort. Noah startled awake and just stared at him for a few seconds. “Thank God.” He whispered, tentatively standing and hugging Stiles, being sure to be careful of his injuries.

Stiles grunted as he let go and carefully pushed himself up. “How long have I been out?” Stiles muttered, tilting his head at his dad. “A few days. Three days. Since Tuesday night.” Noah spoke shakily but without hesitation. “You had two surgeries, Stiles.” He added quieter.

Stiles swallowed the air as it seemed to thicken around him. “O-Oh.” He finally managed. Noah’s lips were pressed firmly together. “The doctors, they said that you would live but,” He paused to run a hand over his face. “We were all so worried, Stiles.” 

Slowly, he processed everything. He was attacked, someone saved him and he was taken to hospital. Three days ago. “Sorry.” Stiles eventually said timidly, his frown matching his dad’s. Noah responded with a quiet, soft, humourless chuckle and reached over and ruffled Stiles’ hair.

“What about Scott? Where’s Scott?” He asked. Noah paused, “Uh, yeah, yeah. He should be in the waiting room.” He stood and glanced to the door. “I’ll get him.” Stiles didn’t have the chance to say anything else because Noah left a few moments later.

Now he was alone, he looked over the room properly. There was a full glass of water on the cabinet next to the bed, as well as a bunch of pale pink flowers in an equally as pretty vase. Upon further inspection, the tag confirmed they were from Lydia.

He smiled softly to himself. There was a massive card from the pack signed by everyone - even Derek - and a few others. His dad, Danny and... Stiles thought he was seeing things because there was a green card of a 3d dog (with the $2 sticker still on the front) that said Theo’s name on the inside. He snorted quietly to himself.

Stiles reached for another card positioned next to the flowers. It was white with some long poem on the front, like something your grandmother would get you for your birthday. The poem continued on the inside but where there was space, there was a little message. _Sorry, the_ kanima _got away. The doctors said you should be fine. I texted Scott from your phone once I found it. I think he’ll be here all week until you wake up. He looked distraught. Catch you later._ There was a quirky little signature at the end.

The door opened and he quickly fumbled to put the card back. Scott walked in. Somehow, he was carrying a massive shiny balloon, a bunch of flowers and a couple of cards. “Argent and Hayden.” He explained, carefully positioning everything on the cabinet.

He looked tired - much more tired than usual - as he sat down. “Jesus Christ, Stiles.” He spoke before Stiles could. “You knew what would happen if you went alone. You told me you wouldn’t!” Stiles looked guiltily at his hands and didn’t say anything in response.

A few minutes passed in silence. _I’m glad you’re okay_ from Scott and _sorry_ from Stiles came at the same time. They both laughed quietly.

 

It took Stiles two weeks to recover enough to go home. Even then, he was prescribed various medications for pain and sleep. Scott was there every day after his shift at Deaton’s. Sometimes he brought Liam - who said that the high school was _much_ safer now - and the rest of the pack. Lydia made a fuss of being there when he was discharged.

She was throwing the dead flowers into the trash can and stacking the cards neatly on the edge of the bed. She subconsciously scowled at the one that was obviously from Theo and just added it to the pile.

“Your dad’s sorting out paperwork.” Lydia’s eyes shot up to Stiles who was shoving some clothes into a duffle bag. “Right?” He nodded in response and she smiled softly. “Gosh. When Scott called me, I didn’t sleep for days. I kept thinking I’d see something and then find out that it got worse.” Lydia muttered, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Stiles pouted slightly, walking around to her side of the bed and cupping her face in his hands. “I’m not going anywhere.” He placed a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“Except for right now. My dad texted me, I’ve got to go sign some stuff.” He pulled back quickly, smirked sheepishly and held his phone up. He’d discovered his phone in the cabinet with his clothes the first day he woke up.

Lydia playfully punched his arm. “Go.” She giggled, turning back to finish stacking the cards. The door shut quietly when he left. Picking up the final few cards, she added them to the pile before picking them up and making her way around to Stiles’ bag. She managed to fit them in - how many flannels did he own? - and double checked the cabinets for any clothes or things he might’ve missed. 

Stiles still wasn’t back, so Lydia decided she’d meet him outside since she was finished anyway. She picked up the bag, grunting quietly at its weight before continuing to the door. Reaching out a hand, she opened the door and stepped out.

 

This wasn’t the hospital.

A sudden gasp escaped her lips, the previously wide hallway having become a tiny wooden box. The air was thick. Too thick. She could barely breathe. Lydia’s eyes darted around in panic, her hands clenching into fists and banging on the wood in front of her. “Hello!” She shouted, her voice betraying her and cracking and she continued hitting the wooden surface.

Dirt. Lydia saw the dirt fall through the cracks, then the worms, then there was no air. But she didn’t feel like she was suffocating. The planks became easily breakable, splintering with a touch and falling onto Lydia with a crack. The dirt above it lost its compressed state and became loose and soft.

Buried alive. That’s what that was. The dirt seemed to fall perfectly in place as to help her out as she carefully tugged at it. A few minutes later, she breathed again.

The air was cold - _really cold_ \- and as Lydia finally pulled herself onto the surface, the sun disappeared momentarily behind a cloud. It was so bright outside. The trees grew thick and high above her, looking unnatural and fake. “Where am I?” She called to no one in particular as she turned back to the grave from which she’d just escaped.

There was seemingly no permanent marker set except four small stones balanced on top of one another where the headstone should be. Lydia tilted her head, stepped forward and cautiously crouched beside them. She reached out to them, her hand grazing one gently.

 

Lydia didn’t think she’d ever taken a deeper breath than when the hospital came back to her. A few patients, doctors and civilians have her funny looks as they went by. She swallowed with a click.

Something was coming.


	2. Dark Side

_When you know what I know this is how the mighty fall_

_All these folks selling souls from the trunk of their cars_

_And you fell for their charms_

_'Dark Side' - [SEBELL]_

 

Stiles settled back into a routine once he was released. He helped at the station when his dad would let him but otherwise, he didn’t have much to do. Therefore, he spent the majority of his time trying to figure out who saved him and wrote that card.

His dad refused to let him use any sort of handwriting analyzer or fingerprint scanner to figure it out since Stiles didn’t actually tell him what it was for. Instead, he did it the old-fashioned way.

The dial tone seemed to go on for too long. When it finally stopped, Stiles quick fired what he needed to say. “Scott. Meet me at the station, I need your help with something.” Scott was there within twenty minutes.

After explaining the card and the being saved situation to Scott, Stiles felt slightly relieved. Scott was annoyed that he didn’t tell him sooner, but he was glad he finally did. And he agreed to help. Scott said there was a faint scent on the card - and his phone apparently - so he started there.

 

It being a weekend, everyone was out (not trapped at work or school) so they took the opportunity to try and track a scent. It didn’t take them long.

It lead them to a park, which was actually quite busy so the scents were hard to focus on, and Scott said that they’d just have to try their look. Without looking completely weird sat on a park alone. It only took a few minutes for Scott to figure out who it was. He nudged Stiles out of a daydream and gestured subtly to a boy.

He was gently pushing a young brunette girl on one of the swings. “You’re sure?” Scott nodded. “But he doesn’t look,” he glanced the guy over. “Werewolfy.” Scott shrugged.

“I don’t think he is. Chimera, maybe.” He added and Stiles groaned. He’d had enough of chimeras at this point. It always ended badly when chimeras were involved.

“So, what? I got up to him and ask his name and thank him for saving my life?” Stiles complained. “I don’t think that’s how you introduce yourself to people, Scott.” Scott hummed quietly for a second. “Well, it’s that or nothing.”

Stiles frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. He took a few seconds to think through his plan and - even though he didn’t like it - stood up. He gave Scott two thumbs up. “Wish me luck.”

And Stiles needed it. When he approached, he went over in his head what he’d say. _Hello. You saved my life. No. Too forward. Hi, I know you’re a chimera. Nope. Thanks, for taking me to the h-_

Before he found the perfect opener, he was already dodging the kids on swings and slipping through them. He kept walking until he was at least three feet behind the boy who was still pushing the girl’s swing. The panic rose in his throat - Stiles was great at talking to people, so this was new - and he swallowed it again as he stepped forwards, preparing to say something. Anything. _Just speak, Stiles._

“Are you going to say something, or are you just going to stand there staring at me?” The boy said, not turning around. Despite being unable to see his face, Stiles had an inkling that he was the type to now have a shit eating grin plastered on his face. “I, uh. No?” Stiles managed to choke out. He stopped the swing and whispered something to the kid who ran off towards the slide.

He turned to face Stiles and sat on the swing despite there being a few kids waiting for a turn. After Stiles didn’t say anything else, he raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to talk.

“I, uhm, sorry. I just wanted to thank you.” Stiles managed. Outwardly he seemed calm, a little nervous, but calm. However, he knew his heart was betraying him because he was more nervous than he was letting on. How are you meant to thank someone who saved your life?

The boy moved the swing gently back and forth with his foot planted on the ground - dirty converse because this was _obviously_ a high school YA novel come to life. “It’s cool.” He muttered, seemingly thinking it wasn’t a big deal.

“What’s your name?” Stiles was proud of himself for not stuttering or adding a random _uh_ before he spoke. “Miles.” He responded quickly. “Oh, alright, yeah. Miles. I’m Stiles.” _Poet and I didn’t know it_ , Stiles thought inwardly. “I know.” Miles responded with.

He wasn’t wrong. He’d said his name before in the reserve. Stiles remembered that. “Yeah. How did you?” He queried.

Miles was keeping a laugh buried. “I went to Beacon Hills High for freshman year. It’s not like I’d expect you to remember or recognise me, doubt you even knew me. I’m also pretty sure we went to the same elementary and middle school.” Now Stiles felt bad. He’d had his life _saved_ by someone that he didn’t even notice. That _he_ didn’t notice! And Stiles noticed everyone, Stiles was used to being the one unnoticed. “Sorry about that.” Stiles apologized briefly with a nervous, forced smile.

Miles shrugged and didn’t say anything else. “Well, I,” Stiles began but was almost immediately cut off by Miles. “Can I have your number?” Stiles was taken aback to say the least. No one had asked for his number - platonically or otherwise - for years. “You know, in case you get attacked by a kanima again.” Miles added when Stiles didn’t reply. “Oh, shit. Yeah. Sure. Sorry.” He muttered, taking Miles’ phone as he passed it to him. He added his number, then just Stiles as the name. He handed the phone back. Miles must’ve sent a text, because Stiles’ phone buzzed in his back pocket. “Well, there you go. I’ll,” He was once again cut off as Miles stood up suddenly. “I’ll see you around.” Miles finished for him, saluting with two fingers and giving him a soft smile before he turned to find the girl, who Stiles now assumed was his little sister.

Stiles put on a confident smile as he strode back over to Scott. When he was close enough to hear, Scott asked with a confused grin, “You buddies now or something?” Stiles shrugged, gently shoving Scott in the direction they came from. They went back to his house again.

 

It was a Wednesday when Scott came around again. Since the weekend, he’d been texting almost back and forth with Miles, repeatedly apologizing for barely even looking at him in high school. Somehow, they became somewhat friends within the few days.

He and Scott sat in his bedroom, Stiles laid down on his bed and Scott in the spinny office chair he’d suddenly become obsessed with.

He rotated the chair slightly with his foot as he spoke. “Malia, Liam, and Theo found a scent. We’re pretty sure it’s the kanima, so we’re going out tonight to find it.” Stiles choked slightly before managing to splutter out, “ _Theo?_ Why did Theo go?”

Scott shrugged. “We needed extra help and Liam invited Theo along.” Stiles scowled and didn’t ask any more questions about Theo.

“What’re you going to do if you find it?” Stiles finally asked. Scott replies vaguely. “We dealt with Jackson. We’ll figure it out.”

Nodding, Stiles accepted that Scott would find a way to help whoever it was. “Derek wanted to help.” Scott added softly. “Then why didn’t he?” Stiles countered, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest. “He had other things to do.” Stiles scoffed. “There’s always _other things_ with Derek, isn’t there?”

Scott opened his mouth to defend Derek, but he quickly closed it. It wasn’t worth an argument. Stiles huffed, standing and pulling on a pair of worn out Vans. “If you’re all going to get yourselves killed, at least let me come.” He muttered. It wasn’t a question, it was a fact and Scott knew there was no point in trying to convince him otherwise.

Stiles picked his phone up from his bed, sending some texts to Malia, Liam and the rest of the pack to meet them. He even sent a brief invitation to Theo since Liam seemed so eager to invite him on other pack things. He slipped a hoodie on over his dark purple flannel, finally messaging Lydia and shutting his phone off.

He and Scott headed downstairs. Since his dad wasn’t in - and he was technically an adult - he didn’t need his permission to go on the escapade. He instructed Scott to get a bottle of water because he was human and if they were running, he wasn’t going to last long at all. Scott obeyed and Stiles’ phone buzzed with a text message.

**Miles [5:21pm]**

i hear ur hunting this kanima 2night

a little hurt i wasn’t invited

**Stiles [5:21pm]**

How did u find out????

**Miles [5:22pm]**

theo

wr friends in middle n high schl

u remembered theo but not me im still offended

Scott came in with a half-empty water bottle and Stiles huffed quietly, taking it from his hand and opening the door. He walked out to the Jeep and opened it. Stiles climbed in, dropped the water in the backseat and replied.

**Stiles [5:24pm]**

Reserve asap

If ur still insistent on coming

**Miles [5:24pm]**

omw

Stiles started the Jeep promptly, three really was the charm, and he and Scott pulled out from his house and headed to the reserve. 


	3. Murder

_You get away with murder_

_I keep falling further_

_Trying not to want it but you know I do_

_Bloodstains on the curtain_

_I know I should be nervous_

_But when you look so perfect_

_Oh, you get away with, get away with_

_Murder, murder_

_‘Murder’ - Mako_

 

When they pulled up to the reserve and turned off the engine, the pack - missing only Derek - were already there. Lydia’s car was parked and he assumed the majority of the others carpooled with her. Malia probably ran. Theo’s was there too, but Stiles didn’t have long to even look around since everyone was waiting just inside of the reserve. He jangled his keys as he and Scott hopped out of the Jeep. “Yo. Guys!” He yelled, slowly jogging over with Scott following slightly behind him.

“Is, uh, is everyone here?” Stiles asked once he reached them, refusing to admit that he was somewhat out of breath. He really needed to get back into shape. Scott glanced around and nodded. Liam and Theo, Mason and Corey, Malia and Lydia. Scott clasped his hands together, “So, splitting up always end badly, so how about we don’t do that?” Everyone seemed to silently agree.

They all agreed on a plan. Malia, Liam, Theo and Scott would try to find a scent and they’d all follow it. They’d - somehow - managed to get the kanima to shift back and then figure out a way to help them. Lydia and Liam seemed particularly eager to get going, so the group were soon turning to head off. “Hey, Scott.” Stiles muttered, grabbing his arm as he turned. Scott didn’t say anything and instead just tilted his head subtly as a gestured for Stiles to continue. “There’s someone else, they’re not here yet.” Scott furrowed his eyebrows and turned fully to Stiles . “Who?” He asked. Stiles replied quietly. “Miles.” Scott heard him, obviously, but prompted him to speak up. “Miles! Jesus Christ.” 

Scott chuckled quietly. “So, what? You replacing me?” He put on an over exaggerated frown and sniffled loudly. “Shut up.” Stiles gently punched his arm.

After a few moments, Scott figured that he wasn’t going to leave Stiles alone, but not all of the pack would stay either. He took Malia, Liam and Theo to track the kanima while Lydia, Mason and Corey waited with Stiles.

 

“Who are we waiting for exactly?” Corey questioned, the other two having supposedly had the same thought. “A friend.” Stiles answered bluntly and Corey didn’t try again. Lydia did. “And who’s that?” She moved next to him where he was sat on some fallen tree trunk. She sat down and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Miles. He’s the,” Stiles paused. He’d entirely forgotten to tell anyone except Scott about Miles. He swallowed, hard. “He’s the guy who kinda saved my life.”

Lydia scoffed, lifting her head long enough to kiss him on the cheek. “You should’ve said. How’d you figure that out?” Stiles’ cheeks were slightly pink because despite having been with Lydia for almost the majority of a year, she still managed to get him flustered. “Scott tracked his scent.” He murmured.

Stiles’ couldn’t see her face but he knew Lydia was smiling. “He tracked my scent? Seriously?” A voice came from behind them, which caused Lydia and Stiles to yelp (Stiles more loudly, but no one needed to know that). Mason and Corey were snickering quietly at their reactions. 

Miles stepped around the fallen tree, his hands in the pocket of a dark green hoodie. Stiles didn’t answer the question since it sounded more rhetorical.

“Just you four?” He questioned, and Stiles finally snapped out of it to reply. “No. Scott and Theo are trying to track the kanima with Malia and Liam.” Miles nodded and hummed as if he understood. “And who the fuck would that be?” Stiles sighed. He forgot that Miles didn’t know any of them - Theo being the exception. Stiles stood up clumsily, Lydia too. He was going to introduce her, but she beat him to it. “Lydia.” She held out a hand and Miles shook it firmly. “Human?” He asked. “Banshee.” Stiles inputted. Mason introduced both himself and Corey, who looked like he was about to go invisible on them just to avoid the situation.

“So, this Malia chick’s a coyote and Scott’s some true alpha thing.” Stiles had given up trying to give any detail. “Basically.” He confirmed. Stiles didn’t particularly want to wander into the woods with a mainly human task force, so he sent a quick text.

**Stiles [6:12pm]**

Come back 2 the entrnc

Miles got here

**Liam [6:15pm]**

5 min

**Stiles [6:15pm]**

Don’t fall in any holes

 

It didn’t take five minutes for the four to get back but they looked like they’d ran. “Any luck?” Mason was the first to ask, to which he got some _no_ ’s and shaking heads. “Great, well, let’s get going and hope we find something.” Stiles said in a chipper tone. He was interrupted when Miles spoke, though not to him, “Theo, its been a while.” Stiles expected some manly handshake they made up in 5th grade but instead Miles and Theo exchanged a brief hug. “Wow. Theo has emotions.” Stiles commented sarcastically. Theo glared at him.

Scott, sensing the tension and Theo’s growing urge to maul Stiles, suggested they get going quickly. Everyone agreed and Scott and Malia lead the group the way they’d gone before.

 

Stiles had underestimated how cold it was, especially after sacrificing his jacket to Lydia within five minutes of walking. His breath formed tiny clouds in front of him. They’d all slowed down significantly. Every time they stopped, Stiles was eager to know whether they’d caught a scent. The answer was no every time.

They strayed closer to the nemeton and everyone was on edge, Theo for sure. Miles decided it would be best not to ask.

Miles ended up - accidentally or not - leading the pack with Malia and Scott. Liam glared at him and muttered something to Theo. He looked offended and Liam whispered a curt apology. Malia and Miles were the two actively pursuing any scent they found. Scott pointed them out and kept check over the rest. _Lazy_ , Miles thought, but kept it to himself.

Scott gestured to the right swiftly, announcing a new scent that Miles hadn’t noticed. He disappeared and followed it dutifully. The scent seemed familiar to him, but he didn’t hesitate as he quietly stalked through the brush.

He mentally groaned. Scott sent him on the wrong path. Maybe not on purpose, but it didn’t help to further Miles’ positive opinion of him any further. The scent was a cat. “Great.” He murmured sarcastically. It meowed quietly and approached him and in turn he stroked it before gently shooing it. He had better things to do than pet a cat.

He considered running off to find his own sent to follow, because fuck Scott. And he almost did until he heard Malia shout. “Scott!”

Miles heard heartbeats - the packs’ - and they were much quicker than they should be. Miles sprinted off in that direction, noise be damned.

When he managed to locate the heartbeats, he was relieved that no one was dead. They weren’t his pack but that didn’t mean he was heartless.

Miles arrived tumbling through branches and bushes. He didn’t have time to ask because the pack were staring at him, Stiles gesturing quickly for him to go back before a clawed hand whipped out at his face. For once, Miles was wholly grateful for his reflexes.

He dodged it - he feel backwards - and definitely broke his wrist when he braced himself. He hissed softly, quickly getting up and feeling his bones begin to fuse back together. He knew it was the kanima. The venom had such a chemical smell up close.

Another swing didn’t come because Scott roared loudly and the kanima hissed. It was outnumbered. It had to have some common sense. Apparently, it didn’t.

It hissed louder and more threateningly - a war cry, Miles noted - and challenged Scott. Miles managed to slip around to the pack. If nothing else, he was fast. Being part jaguar and part cheetah had its perks. He skidded to a stop near Mason who was crouched next to someone. Malia. Liam was now stood next to Scott and Theo was behind them - an extra layer of security.

Miles crouched at the side of her, next to Mason. Mason looked pretty helpless. A human among a crowd of supernaturals (excluding Stiles, obviously, he had experience). Stiles and Lydia were nearby as to not be in direct danger but still somehow able to help if something went wrong. “Mason.” He didn’t respond. “Mason!” Mason flinched our of whatever trace he was in. “Stiles and Lydia.” He gestured and Mason seemed to agree that he’d be better off there, more protected.

Miles turned his attention back to Malia. There was a small cut on her wrist that seemed to be quickly healing and deep claw marks in her left thigh. She was trying her best to play it off, like it wasn’t a big deal. She twitched slightly and Miles gripped her shoulder to stop her from moving. In doing so, he also took her pain. Not that she couldn’t handle it, but it was a gesture she appreciated as the toxins wore off.

 

Behind him, the kanima has lunged at Liam. Scott, being the alpha that he is, shoved him out of the way and the kanima crumpled temporarily as it regained it balance. Theo was the one to attack it, not fatally, but soon Liam and Scott were attempting to subdue it less violently.

The kanima almost nicked them a few times. The keyword being _almost_. Liam was surprisingly agile and Scott was always too quick for its claws to even graze his skin. Still focused on weakening it, Theo gripped its forearm in both hands and- _Snap_. It broke - clean in half by the sound of it - and the kanima shrieked, it’s tail lashing aggressively and knocking Theo to the ground.

Theo was soon up and by the look in his eyes he was ready to _kill_ it for a simple counterattack. It’s arm healed extremely quickly and if any of them blinked, they missed it.

Scott found that his roar became more effective when the kanima was weakened, and much like an out of control beta, it started to shift. Theo restrained it - actually, now that it was shifting, it was pretty obvious it was a she - with a pair of carefully placed claws against her neck and her arms held with the other hand behind her back. Scott seemed to trust him enough that he wouldn’t do any harm.

Scott’s tone was authoritative when he spoke, but gentle, as if she hadn’t tried to kill his best friend and, now, his girlfriend. “Who are you?” The girl’s jaw clenched, her lips pressing into a thin line. Liam had retreated to Malia, nodding a quick thanks to Miles as he took over the situation. She was healing fine but they just had to make sure she wasn’t attacked again until the venom’s effects wore off.

It was Miles’ turn on the front line. He moved next to Scott, pulling off his hoodie and handing it to her. He flattened down the black shirt he wore underneath. Theo reluctantly let her go, but quickly returned her to the same position once she’d gotten the clothing on. It seemed Miles was the only person who understood _dignity_.

“Who are you?” Scott replied with a more threatening undertone. If Miles was her, he’d be shitting himself. She mumbled it a response, “Mia.” Lydia, Stiles and the others joined beside them. Liam was still tending to Malia. 

“Why did you attack us?” He asked. The question was obviously vague. He should’ve said, _Why did you attack my best friend?_ because there would be no ‘us’ without Stiles.

Mia swallowed hard. Theo - subconsciously or not - carefully held his claws tighter around her neck, rousing a gasp. “I- I’m not in control.” She managed. Scott seemed content with the answer. He gestured for Theo to get her up since she’d been kneeling. Mia was tiny, probably 5’2 and obviously still in high school. Theo had removed the grip from her neck at the silent request from Scott.

“Miles.” Scott said, “Stiles says he has some spare clothes in the back of the Jeep. Get her decent.” Miles almost snorted, because of course he had to escort the homicidal supernatural creature. He didn’t though and instead nodded. “Alright.” They’d almost come full circle, so they were close to were the cars were parked. Maybe a 3 minute walk. Miles made sure it only took 1.

 

Miles was surprised that Stiles didn’t lock his Jeep. From what he’d been told, it was his prized possession even if it was 70% duct tape. He circled around to the front of the Jeep while she wriggled into whatever clothes were there. “He’s so gullible.” Miles’ head perked up. “What did you say?” He whipped his body to the windshield, staring through two layers of glass at Mia, who’d closed the trunk and was now coming around the side of the Jeep.

“Everything ok?” She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Miles unfolded his arms. “Uh, yeah. Sorry. I thought I heard something.” He put on a sheepish smile. “Shall we?” He gestured back in the direction of the pack. Miles’ senses were on full alert - especially his hearing. The trip back was longer but they didn’t talk.

As soon as they arrived, Scott began a small pep talk about control to Mia. _He’s so gullible_. Miles narrowed his eyes. Yes. She definitely said that. He knew he wasn’t hearing things. Stiles was aiding Scott in his lecture and even pulled up his shirt to show her the scar she caused. Sh apologised profusely. Miles convinced himself that he didn’t hear anything at the Jeep and that he didn’t her hear heartbeat falter when she apologised.

Scott talked to her as if she were his beta; welcoming, parental and too kind for his own good. Miles watched from a distance with Theo. “Don’t trust her.” Miles finally commented quietly, barely loud enough for Theo to hear. Theo just nodded in response.

 

It was almost 9pm when Scott finished exchanging numbers and little tips. She even adopted the grounding method Liam still used. Everyone stayed even though Scott said that they could leave multiple times before. Miles could tell that they didn’t want to risk anything, but by the end they’d somehow warmed up to Mia in the space of barely an hour.

It was when they started walking back to the cars that everything went from manageable to _bad_. Malia was walking fine after the toxins wore off and her leg healed, but that didn’t mean that Miles didn’t see her side glances at the girl.

Mia eventually slowed down to walk behind the pack and Miles - out of curiosity - did the same. “Told you.” Miles cocked his head, glancing to her. “Everyone believes a girl with a pretty face. _She’s only 16! She can’t do any harm_.” She snorted quietly. She was speaking softly. Miles could barely hear her with supernatural hearing and he was almost right beside her. “God. He actually believed that I regretted almost _killing_ the spastic bastard.”

 

Miles spun around and Mia stopped suddenly, her eyes wide. “Hey, what’re you,” She let out a tiny whimper as she saw his claws. “H-Hey!” Mia shuffled backwards and the tiny cry for help got Scott’s attention, which in turn made the entire pack look over. How unfortunate.

Her sobs came louder and Scott had begun to make his way over. It was now or never.

The fastest man on Earth wouldn’t have been able to stop Miles in time. His hand lashed forward, his claws slicing savagely through her jugular. _Go big or go home_. Miles’ eyes flashed blue, the same as before. Not his first time.

The pack’s initial reaction was shock as her body crumpled to the floor with a final gasp for air. A smirk curled onto her lips as Miles look down at her, then disappeared as he heard her heartbeat stop entirely. Then he was thrown to the floor by someone _much_ stronger than him.


	4. Dynasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited!!!

The scar I can't reverse

When the more it heals the worse it hurts

Gave you every piece of me, no wonder it's missing

Don't know how to be so close to someone so distant

‘Dynasty’ - MIIA

 

Miles heard his shoulder dislocate as he hit the ground before he felt it. The pain seared for a second before it numbed and just became extremely uncomfortable. Scott - who Miles now knew as the one who lunged at him - had rolled a few feet away. He used the distance to his advantage by quickly jolting his shoulder back into place, hissing as the pain spiked yet again.

Miles knew how hard it was to focus on a thousand different sounds at once. That’s why he didn’t blame Scott for not hearing what she’d said. Miles stood quickly and for a second he felt light headed.

“Hey, Scott, let me expl-” Scott’s fist collided with his jaw and crunched and once the initial pain subsided, he realised it was Scott’s hand that’d broken. He didn’t fall, instead he staggered back and stroked his jaw. Bitch. Miles could tell Scott wasn’t giving it his all. There was a slow stream blood dripping from his hands, his fists constantly clenched and his eyes flickering spontaneously between red and dark brown. 

His jaw dulled to a slight throbbing pain a few seconds after which was good. That mean he didn’t have to actually waste energy on healing. Come on, Miles. Do something. You could beat him, easy. Miles lied silently to himself, but he didn’t do anything. 

Scott went for another punch. Miles assumed it was a punch anyway, at least until his cheek burned with five claw marks. He could taste blood, and backed up to a tree. Glancing to the rest, he realised they weren’t going to do anything.Their moral compasses were usually right and Miles just needed one of them to say something. Every time he tried to make eye contact with Stiles, he’d look away. Theo wanted to help, Miles knew that much, but he remained planted firmly next to Liam.

“Scott!” Miles managed as the claw wound sealed and his eyes seared blue. “Hear me out,” he continued. Scott didn’t seem to like the idea of him even talking, because he threw another punch which hit him square in the nose. It broke and blood poured out of it, over and past his lips until it was dripping from his chin and down his neck.

“For fucks sake, Scott!” Miles kept reminding himself that he wasn’t the bad person. He did something - although thoughtless and reckless - that would’ve been done one day anyway. His own claws were piercing his palms now because he didn’t want to fight back. He couldn’t. Scott would find out the truth eventually, and if he fought back he would trust him even less.

He noticed the look that Stiles gave to Liam when Miles got cornered, backed against a tree with Scott directly in front of him. Liam nudged Theo and with practiced coordination, came up behind the alpha and restrained his arms.

Miles shot a grateful glance to Theo who gave back a cold, hard stare. Go, it said, you can explain later. Theo knew Miles good enough to know that he wouldn’t just kill her without a reason. He wouldn’t just turn around and do that.

When he tried to catch Stiles’ eye, he wasn’t looking.

 

Miles obeyed Theo and sprinted off through the reserve, but his energy quickly depleted. By the time he stopped running, he was ten minutes from his house.

He begun to think that maybe he deserved that. He could’ve handled it differently. He should’ve just ignored her, pretended he couldn’t hear her, and told Scott later. He might not have believed him, but that would be on him. He could’ve…

No. If Scott wanted to hate him, let him. If Stiles wanted to hate him, why should he give a fuck? Something in Theo’s eyes told him that he didn’t. He also suspected that he heard her too. So, why didn’t he say anything?

The tree in front of him had a red patch and Miles’ knuckles did too. He stared at his hand as he waited for it to heal. You can’t control your anger so you kill someone and punch trees. Sounds mentally stable to me. He flexed his fingers and hissed as the joints stung before they completely healed over and the skin was smooth. He ran his other hand over where the wounds had been.

He let his hand drop to his side. “Miles.” Theo’s voice was both worrying and soothing; why was he here? Miles remained facing the tree until he felt a hand on his shoulder, to which he turned. “You okay?” Theo asked carefully as he folded his arms. His eyebrows were creased to communicate anger but if anything, he was concerned.

Miles pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded firmly. Theo wasn’t convinced, obviously. “Care to explain?” He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, attempting to make eye contact which Miles actively avoided.

Theo uncrossed his arms and took a step forward. “You’re going to have to eventually, Miles.” He stopped for thought as he finally caught his eye. “May as well start now.”

He wasn’t upset. Miles didn’t get upset. That wasn’t like him. He got angry. He was angry. He was pissed that that bitch got to be around for an hour and Scott was instantly forgiving of her big brown eyes and rosy cheeks. She was right. Scott is gullible.

So, Miles told Theo everything. Everything from what happened back at the Jeep, what she said and how everything went red before he could even stop himself. Soon Theo revealed he heard her say something, but he didn’t know what. He believed him. Someone believed Miles. Someone believed that he didn’t kill anyone without a reason.

“They left.” He added. “I can take you home,” Theo gestured to the bloody tree with a nod, “I’m assuming it wouldn’t be smart to leave you out here alone.” He nodded and Theo turned, Miles following gingerly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay! This is a really short chapter so I’ll make the next extra long. Wanted it out for Christmas, so this is lowkey dedicated to Becky, Aali and Mickey. Love y’all.


End file.
